Everlasting Friendship- Book One Junior Year
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What happens in the summer of the sophomore year and junior year for Glee Club's quiet ones Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford
1. Keep Holding On

Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were sitting on Mike's front porch looking over at Matt's empty house. The two friends have been since the second grade. The summer of their sophomore year, after joining glee club they thought to take their relationship to the next level.

"This is it" Mike asked

"Ya it is"

"Mattie, I'll miss you "

"So will I Mikey"

Mike took Matt into the yard and sings one of the two songs they loved. Matt saw Mike go to his ipod and turned on the song they loved. Mike walked up to him and grabbed his hand and sang

**You're not alone together we stand ill be by your side you know ill take your hand **

**When it gets cold and it feels like the end theres no place to go you know I wont give in **

**no I wont give in **

**Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong. **

**cause you know im here for you, theres nothing you can say **

** (nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

** (nothing you can do) **

**theres no other way when it comes to the truth so **

**holding on **

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through **

Matt stood their smiling. He started singing and held Mike's hand and sang

**so far away I wish you were here before its too late this could all disappear. **

**before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side I will fight and defend, ill fight and defend ya yaaaa **

**keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause im here for you im here for you **

**theres nothing you can say **

** (nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

** (nothing you can do) **

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth so keep holding on **

** cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through.**

Mike and Matt walked over to Matt's house hand in hand singing in perfect harmony

** hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. **

**ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know im here for you im here for you. **

**theres nothing you can say **

** (nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

** (nothing you can do) **

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth so keep holding on **

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through **

** Ha ha ha ha ha **

** Ha ha ha ha ha **

** Ha ha ha ha ha **

**keep holding on **

** Ha ha ha ha ha **

** Ha ha ha ha ha **

** Ha ha ha ha ha **

**keep holding on. theres nothing you can say **

** (nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

** (nothing you can do) **

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on **

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through **

Mike and Matt kissed one last time. Matt looked into Mike's eyes, and saw tears in his eyes and left. Mikelooked at the empty house. He sat in his bedroom window and looked at the bedroom window that once held his best friend.


	2. Just Give Me a Reason

The glee club was getting ready to start getting ready for regionals when someone came in to surprise a certain Asian. The glee club saw it was Matt. Tina kept Mike busy so Matt can surprise him.

"Hey guys" the voice said

Mike recognized the voice and turned around. He saw the voice was Matt. He cried and jumped into his boyfriends arms. Matt looked at Mike and he saw like Mike was about to cry which he did.

"What are you doing back" Mike said in tears

" I missed glee club but most of all you" Matt said

Mike smiled and hugged him. Matt kissed his boyfriend on the nose.

"Wait so when have you and boy Chang been an item" Santana asked Matt

"Since the summer" he replied

"Oh" the glee club said

"Mr shue would it be ok if sing something to Mike in front of everyone"

"Go ahead Matt" he said

Matt brought two stools and smiled. Mike was led to one and smiled. He looked at Matt as he got ready. Matt sat on the stool next to Mike and smiled

**Right from the start**

** You were a thief**

** You stole my heart**

** And I your willing victim**

** I let you see the parts of me**

** That weren't all that pretty**

** And with every touch you fixed them**

** Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

** Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

** Tell me that you've had enough**

** Of our love, our love**

** Just give me a reason**

** Just a little bit's enough**

** Just a second we're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

** It's in the stars**

** It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

** We're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

Mike smiled and sang out for the first time in glee history .

** I'm sorry I don't understand**

** Where all of this is coming from**

** I thought that we were fine**

** (Oh, we had everything)**

** Your head is running wild again**

** My dear we still have everythin'**

** And it's all in your mind**

** (Yeah, but this is happenin')**

** You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

** You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

** There's nothing more than empty sheets**

** Between our love, our love**

** Oh, our love, our love**

Matt joined Mike in perfect harmony smiling

**Just give me a reason**

** Just a little bit's enough**

** Just a second we're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

** I never stopped**

** You're still written in the scars on my heart**

** You're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

** Oh, tear ducts and rust**

** I'll fix it for us**

** We're collecting dust**

** But our love's enough**

** You're holding it in**

** You're pouring a drink**

** No nothing is as bad as it seems**

** We'll come clean**

Mike started to dance around and ended up sitting on the piano. Matt joined and smiled and sat next to him. The two contuined to sing

** Just give me a reason**

** Just a little bit's enough**

** Just a second we're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

** It's in the stars**

** It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

** That we're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

** Just give me a reason**

** Just a little bit's enough**

** Just a second we're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

** It's in the stars**

** It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

** That we're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

** Oh, we can learn to love again**

** Oh, we can learn to love again**

** Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

** And we can learn to love again**

Matt leaned over and kissed Mike as he smiled. The glee club looked shocked.

"Mike Matt that was amazing" Mr. Shue said

"Thanks" the couple said

"Mike I would love for you to do the solo for regionals" Mr shue said

AN1: Drama unfolds in the next chapter


	3. Drama

Mike looked at everyone. Rachel stood up

"Mr. Shue are you serious about giving mike the solo he can't sing worth crap" she screamed

"Whoa berry just because I sing background doesn't mean I can't sing it's you and your boyfriend who gets the entire spotlight. While me and Matt are dancing in the background. I'm tired of just being in the background and singing back up, I'll do it Mr. Shue" mike said

"Shue please" Rachel said

"Rachel its final mike is doing the solo" he said

Mike smiled and hugged Matt. Matt was walking mike to class when they both got slushied by the hockey team. The two of them went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. Mike kissed Matt before he went into class. Little did they know someone got a picture of the kiss? After class Mike came out and saw everyone laughing at him. Matt pulled mike to an empty choir room.

"What happened why was everyone laughing" mike asked

Matt showed him the picture. Mike looked shocked and went to the person who did this. He stormed over to Rachel.

"Rachel we need to talk" Mike said while slamming her locker shut

"Sure Michael what's up" she said

"I know you did this you'll do anything to do sabotage my chances and take back what's yours. Bad news berry I'm doing the solo" Mike said

"No you aren't Mike, your just some dancer who's trying to take what's mine and I'm not going to let that happen" she said

"Yes it is"

Rachel dragged Mike by the ear to the auditorium and threw him into a closet. Mike looked shocked and texted Matt

Mike- Hey Matt can you come to the theater

Matt- Why

Mike- Just because

Matt walked to the theater and heard banging noises. Matt walked towards the noise and opened the door. Mike looked at him with a don't ask look.

"What happened" Matt asked

"Rachel" Mike said

Matt helped his friend out of the closet and looked at Mike's foot. Mike followed Matt's eyes and saw his foot was stuck in a bucket. He lifted his foot and Matt pulled the bucket off. That night Mike was in his room choosing a song for regionals. He found the one he wanted and fell asleep. The next day in glee Mike was getting ready to perform his solo.

"Guys I think Mike has a song he'd love to perform" Mr shue said

Rachel rolled her eyes. Mike got up and handed the sheet music to the piano player. He closed his eyes and started

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was in the dark**

**I was falling hard**

**With an open heart**

**I'm wide awake**

**How did I read the stars so wrong?**

**I'm wide awake**

**And now it's clear to me**

**That everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

**I wish I knew then**

**Wat I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine **

**Crashing from the high **

**I'm letting go tonight**

**Yeah, I'm) falling from cloud nine**

** (I'm wide awake)**

**Not losing any sleep**

**I picked up every piece**

**And landed on my feet**

**(I'm wide awake)**

**Need nothing to complete myself (No...)**

**Oh**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I am born again**

**Out of the lion's den**

**I don't have to pretend**

**And it's too late**

**The story's over now, the end, yeah**

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight **

**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake! (**

**I'm wide awake! **

**I'm wide awake! Hold on**

**I'm wide awake! **

**I'm wide awake! **

**But I'm not (blind anymore)**

**I'm wide awake!**

**I'm falling from cloud nine **

**Crashing from the high**

**You know I'm letting go tonight **

**I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake **

The glee club stood up and gave Mike a round of applause.

"Well we have are solo for regionals" Mr Shue said smiling

Mike smiled knowing he's singing that in front of not only Matt, but hundreds of people. Rachel just rolled her eyes at the fact.


	4. Regionals

Chapter 5

Mike was backstage getting ready for regionals. Matt came backstage to give Mike support even though he wasn't supposed to, he was supposed to be getting ready with Vocal Adrenaline. He snuck up behind Mike, hugged him and smiled. He helped Mike fix his tie and looked at him

"You ready to do this" Matt said

"More than ever" Mike said

Matt kissed his boyfriend and smiled.

"You'll do great Mike Chang" he said before leaving

Mike saw Matt leave and smiled

"And now are first performance of the night from Lima Ohio, please welcome The New Directions" the announcer said

Mike

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was in the dark**

**I was falling hard**

**With an open heart**

**I'm wide awake**

**How did I read the stars so wrong?**

**I'm wide awake**

**And now it's clear to me**

**That everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

**I wish I knew then**

**Wat I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine **

**Crashing from the high **

**I'm letting go tonight**

**Yeah, I'm) falling from cloud nine**

**(I'm wide awake)**

**Not losing any sleep**

**I picked up every piece**

**And landed on my feet**

**(I'm wide awake)**

**Need nothing to complete myself (No...)**

**Oh**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I am born again**

**Out of the lion's den**

**I don't have to pretend**

**And it's too late**

**The story's over now, the end, yeah**

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight **

**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake! (**

**I'm wide awake! **

**I'm wide awake! Hold on**

**I'm wide awake! **

**I'm wide awake! **

**But I'm not (blind anymore)**

**[Jake and Tina:]**

**I'm wide awake!**

**I'm falling from cloud nine **

**Crashing from the high**

**You know I'm letting go tonight **

**I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake **

Puck, Finn, Artie, and Mike stood center stage and smiled.

**Beth I hear you calling**

**But I can't come home right now**

**Me and the boys are playing**

**And we just can't find the sound**

**Just a few more hours**

**And I'll be right home to you**

**I think I hear them calling**

**Oh Beth what can I do**

**Beth what can I do**

**You say you feel so empty**

**That our house just ain't our home**

**I'm always somewhere else**

**And you're always there alone**

**Just a few more hours**

**And I'll be right home to you**

**I think I hear them calling**

**Oh Beth what can I do**

**Beth what can I do**

**Beth I know you're lonely**

**And I hope you'll be alright**

**'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night**

**Mike**

_Rachel_

**All**

_**Mike and Rachel**_

_**If you wake up and don't want to smile,**_

_If it takes just a little while,_

_**Open your eyes and look at the day,**_

_**You'll see things in a different way.**_

**Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here,**

**It'll be, better than before,**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone**.

_Why not think about times to come,_

**And not about the things that you've done,**

_**If your life was bad to you,**_

_**Just think what tomorrow will do.**_

**Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here,**

**It'll be, better than before,**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.**

_**All I want is to see you smile,**_

_**If it takes just a little while,**_

_**I know you don't believe that it's true,**_

_**I never meant any harm to you.**_

**Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here,**

**It'll be, better than before,**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.**

**Don't you look back,**

**Don't you look back.**

The group smiled and cheered once they were done. They went into the choir room and Rachel rolled her eyes as Mike went backstage. He saw what he was looking for and looked at Matt.

"Good luck out their tiger" Mike said

"Thanks and you were amazing" Matt said

"Good luck kiss" Mike said

Matt bent down and kissed the dancing Asian. Mike sat next to Tina and watched Vocal Adrenline. After the winners were annocuned Matt hugged Mike

"Congrats" Matt said

"Thanks you guys did amazing to" Mike said

The couple walked out smiling. They didnt know what lies a head


	5. Trouble

**Refrences to 5x15 so if you havent seen the episode dont read**

After they won regionals Rachel wasn't mad at Michael for stealing her solo. She was furious. So she hatched a plan for mike to never sing the solo again. Mike was walking down the hall when he was grabbed behind. A hand covered his mouth as he was led outside. The football team took him outside into a dark alley and took a brick to his head and started beating him.

After a few minutes they left leaving Mike bloodied and bruised. Someone walking by saw Mike out cold. They ran into him even though they were risking getting hurt themselves. They knelled down next to Mike and called 911. Mike woke up and saw a person next to him

"Whoa are you ok" the person asked

Mike shook his head. The person held his hand and sighed

"Would you like for me to call someone" they asked

"Matt" Mike rasped out

"Whats your name sweetie" the person asked as she was handed his phone

"Mike" Mike said softly and before falling back into the darkness

The person called Matt for Mike. She got the phone number from his phone Matt was in his math class when he got a call from a random person He got up and answered it.

"Hello" Matt said

"Is this Matt" the person asked

"Yes is this" Matt said

"Hi i would like to tell you your friend Mike is on his way to the hospital"

Matt hung up and grabbed his stuff. He drove to the school in tears knowing his boyfriend was on his way to the hospital. He saw glee club was in progress when he went in.

"Hey Matt what's up" Mr Shue said

"Mike is in the hospital" Matt said sadly

"Why" Quinn cried out

"I don't know but I know someone has to do with it" Matt answered looking at Rachel

"Who" Artie asked

Everyone including Matt looked at Rachel. She got up and tried to leave but Marley pulled her back down

"What it was me but Mike doesn't deserve the solo" Rachel said hurt and angry

"Rachel, you're the most selfish egotistical, judgmental, and meanest person ever on this earth." Matt said

Santana looked shocked at her ex knowing he's doing something she's done to Rachel before. She is suprised

"Where do i begin with you. You always get the solos and Mike deserves this. You don't know what he's been through " Matt continued

"Oh and you do" she said

"Yes and your lucky I don't turn you into the cops" Matt said before seeing Puck and his brother grab their stuff and Ryder came

Rachel just rolled her eyes. Puck, Jake, Matt, and Ryder left the choir room and went to the hospital. Puck came because he was on the football team with Mike. Jake came because he took dance classes with Mike. Ryder came one because Mike truly didn't judge him for his learning disability and two Mike was like a brother to him. Of course Matt went because he was his boyfriend. Ryder and Matt got to the hospital before the Puckerman brothers. They sat down waiting. Puck and Jake sat down as Matt saw the doctor.

"So what happened" Matt asked

**AN 1: ok sorry for the clif hanger. **

**AN 2: ill dig deeper into the Ryder Mike relationship later. **

**AN 3: their will be another Matt rant in another chapter**

**An4: Who saved Mike will be answered later **


	6. Hospital 1

**If you havent seen 5x15 then dont read **

"Your friend has a hairline cut ,above his right eye socket, a black eye, a bruise around his neck,and a split lip" the doctor said "

Can we see him" Ryder asked scared

"Yes but he is sleeping because of the morphine hes on follow me" the doctor said

The four friends followed the doctor and saw Mike sleeping. Ryder and Matt stood on either side of Mike. Puck and Jake stood at the end of the bed. Matt held Mikes hand and listened to the steady heartbeat. Ryder looked at Matt as he was humming a song. He held Mike's other hand and smiled. He noticed the song Matt was humming was the one Matt and Mike sang when he left. Matt started singing

**Matt**

_Ryder_

All (Matt, Jake, Puck, Ryder)

**Jake and Puck**

_**Matt and Ryder**_

**You're not alone together we stand ill be by your side you know ill take your hand **  
_When it gets cold and it feels like the end theres no place to go you know I wont give in _  
_**no I wont give in **_  
Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.   
_**cause you know im here for you, theres nothing you can say **_  
**(nothing you can say) **  
_**nothing you can do **_  
**(nothing you can do) **  
**theres no other way when it comes to the truth so **  
Keep holding on   
_**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through **_  
_so far away I wish you were here before its too late this could all disappear. _  
_**before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side I will fight and defend, ill fight and defend ya yaaaa **_  
keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause im here for you im here for you   
theres nothing you can say  
**(nothing you can say) **  
**nothing you can do**  
(nothing you can do)   
_**theres no other way **_  
when it comes to the truth so keep holding on   
_**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. **_  
ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la 

KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know im here for you im here for you. 

_**heres nothing you can say **_  
**(nothing you can say) **  
_**nothing you can do**_  
**(nothing you can do) **  
theres no other way   
when it comes to the truth so keep holding on   
cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through   
Ha ha ha ha ha   
Ha ha ha ha ha   
Ha ha ha ha ha   
keep holding on   
Ha ha ha ha ha   
Ha ha ha ha ha   
Ha ha ha ha ha   
keep holding on._** theres nothing you can say **_  
(**nothing you can say) **  
_**nothing you can do **_  
**(nothing you can do) **  
theres no other way 

when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on   
cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

The four friends looked at their Asian best friend and prayed that he'll be ok. Puck and Jake looked around and saw Matt and Ryder curled up on either side of Mike knowing he has the most awesome boyfriend and best best friend ever.

**AN1: Next Chapter will be more of Mike waking up and seeing Ryder and why Ryder is so close to Mike**

**AN2: The person who saved Mike will be introduced in the future**

**AN3: Two maybe three chapters are gonna be posted**


	7. Hospital 2

Mike woke up and saw he was in a hospital bed. Ryder set the balloons and flowers down and smiled.

"So how are you feeling" Ryder said

"Ok I guess what happened" Mike asked

"Well I don't know Matt said someone called him, and then he came to glee club and said you were on your way to the hospital"

Mike saw all the bruises on his neck and sighed.

"Ryder where is Matt" Mike asked

"Glee Club rehearsal for his school"

Mike sighed and looked at the IV in his hand and looked at a lady.

"May we help you" Ryder said with a little bit of an attitude

"Well I'm the lady that saved you Mike" she said

Ryder looked completely shocked. Mike looked over at Ryder with a dude are you ok look.

"Mom you saved Mike" Ryder said

"Yes sweetie and I didn't only save your friend but I saved your brother" she said

"Wait brother" Ryder said

"Yes he's your biological brother"

"He's Asian and I'm not"

"He has more of your dad's genes then mine you look more like me"

Ryder and Mike looked at each other with a dumbfounded look on their faces. Later on in the night Matt came with food and smiled.

"Hey guys" Matt said

"Hey" Ryder said

"Hi" Mike said

"What's with you guys" Matt said shocked

"Well we discovered were siblings" Ryder said

"What the what" Matt said confused

" I said the same thing" Mike said

"Then one of you is the whitest Asian ever" Matt joked

"And I always thought I was a mix of Sam and Finn" Ryder said

"True, and I always thought Tina and I were somehow related" Mike said

"You guys are wired" Matt said

The two brothers laughed. After the three ate Ryder and Mike did their homework as Matt did his when Sam, Jake, Puck, and Blaine came in. Ryder hugged and sat on his best friend slash boyfriend that no one knows besides Mike and Matt since they had a double date together once. Blaine sat on the side Matt wasn't on. Puck stood at the end of the bed smiling. Sam brought in a couple boxes of cards and flowers for the poor Asian. Mike smiled and saw all the stuff that they brought.

"Guys what's all this" Mike said smiling

"Well Asian number two this is from Glee, Football, Teachers, and people who flat out care for you" Puck said

Mike smiled and sighed as he saw one from Rachel. Matt took the flowers and set them around the room. Ryder looked at his brother sadly and hugged Jake. Jake held Ryder close because he knew that they , they meaning him and Ryder could be next. Blaine looked at Mike and sighed knowing that Kurt or him could go through this. Puck looked at the couple and sighed.


	8. Home Sweet Home

Mike was released from the hospital a few days later under the care of his parents. He got home from the hospital and went straight to bed. He woke up a few hours later and he took the medication his doctor or his dad as he called him. He went to his room and sighed.

"Whats up sweetie" his mom asked

"Mom what do you think of me singing at nationals" Mike said sitting up

"That would be great sweetie, what song" she said sitting down

"Don't Rain on My Parade"

"Can you sing it now" she asked

Mike stood up and put on the version of the song he's using and smiled and started

**Don't tell me not to live,**  
**Just sit and putter,**  
**Life's candy and the sun's**  
**A ball of butter.**  
**Don't bring around a cloud**  
**To rain on my parade!**  
**Don't tell me not to fly-**  
**I've simply got to.**  
**If someone takes a spill,**  
**It's me and not you.**  
**Who told you you're allowed**  
**To rain on my parade!**  
**I'll march my band out,**  
**I'll beat my drum,**  
**And if I'm fanned out,**  
**Your turn at bat, sir.**  
**At least I didn't fake it.**  
**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!**  
**But whether I'm the rose**  
**Of sheer perfection,**  
**Or freckle on the nose**  
**Of life's complexion,**  
**The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,**  
**I gotta fly once,**  
**I gotta try once,**  
**Only can die once, right, sir?**  
**Ooh, life is juicy,**  
**Juicy, and you see**  
**I gotta have my bite, sir!**  
**Get ready for me, love,**  
**cause I'm a commer,**  
**I simply gotta march,**  
**My heart's a drummer.**  
**Don't bring around a cloud**  
**To rain on my parade!**

**I'm gonna live and live now,**  
**Get what I want-I know how,**  
**One roll for the whole show bang,**  
**One throw, that bell will go clang,**  
**Eye on the target and wham**  
**One shot, one gun shot, and BAM**  
**Hey, Mister Arnstein,**  
**Here I am!**  
**I'll march my band out,**  
**I will beat my drum,**  
**And if I'm fanned out,**  
**Your turn at bat, sir,**  
**At least I didn't fake it.**  
**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.**  
**Get ready for me, love,**  
**'cause I'm a commer,**  
**I simply gotta march,**  
**My heart's a drummer.**  
**Nobody, no, nobody**  
**Is gonna rain on my parade!**

His mom smiled as he finished. Mike sat down besides his mom and smiled

"Your like in so many ways Michael" she said

"Like how mom" Mike asked

"How you dance sing perform, and i've always wanted to have son that,s not afraid to live it out" she said

"Mom why didn't you" Mike asked

"Your Nǎinai wouldn't let me"

Mike turned on slow dance music and started slow dancing with his mom. His mom smiled and stroked her youngest son's hair. Later on after doing homework and sleeping for a little Mike came down for dinner when he saw the Rutherford's. Matt hugged his boyfriend. The two familes sat down and smiled. After dinner Matt took Mike for a walk around the neighborhood

"So what was that dinner for" Mike asked

"You'll see tomorrow" Matt said

Mike pulled Matt into the background and smiled and turned on a slow dance. Matt smiled and laughed.

**Mike**

_Matt_

Both

**Take my hand, take a breath**  
**Pull me close and take one step**  
**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**  
**And let the music be your guide.**

_Won't you promise me_ _(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing_** (to keep dancing)** wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance **(can I have this dance)**  
Can I have this dance

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_ **(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**  
_'Cause my heart is_** (cause my heart is)** wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance **(can I have this dance)**  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Mike and Matt kissed. Matt and his parents left and saw Mike sitting his bedroom window smiled and blew Mike a kiss. Mike caught it and smiled not knowing what was happening tomorrow.

AN1: Mike sings Santana's verison

AN2 : What does Matt have in store for Mike


	9. Back to SchoolSurprise

The next day Mike woke up and got ready. He wore a white shirt with a black hoodie over with jeans. He grabbed a hat and threw it on and grabbed his stuff. He went into the bathroom and appiled his moms cover up on his cuts and smiled and went down stairs and ate. His mom handed him a cup of water and his meds. He took them and grabbed his keys and went into school. He was driving along singing a song that reminded him of Matt, and is for sure singing it to him one day. He turned it up and smiled and sang the chorus to it.

**She was like, oh my God, this is my song**  
**I've been listenin' to the radio all night long**  
**Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is**  
**She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance**  
**'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand**  
**Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out**  
**And she gave me a kiss**  
**And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again**  
**And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again**

Mike pulled into school and parked and smiled. He got out and went to his locker he greeted with a slushie to the face, but not by the football team, but by Rachel. Rachel smiled as she walked off. Ryder and Jake saw what happened and went and helped Mike clean up. After that the three went to glee. Mike grabbed a sweatshirt out of his locker before going to glee

"Guys lets welcome back are soloist that killed it, and who will be singing the solo at nationals,Mike Mr Shue said as Rachel looked hurt

"Where has he been "Brittany asked as Mike came in

"I was in the hospital because someone was jealous" Mike said setting his stuff down

Rachel looked around at everyone staring at her they didn't see the tall black guy sneak up behind Mike. Matt went up behind Mike and hugged him from knew someone was behind him. He turned around and screamed. He looked at his boyfriend and cried happy tears.

"Matt what are you doing here" Santana said

"Well I transferred back Matt said

Mike looked shocked and cried. Matt kissed his boyfriend and smiled.

"Lets show this club what we have to offer" Mike said

Matt smiled and put the music in a CD player. Matt started singing and everyone looked shocked. After the performance the two looked happy

"Matt what was that" Shue said surprised

"Well I was in New York and I got to record that single and Mike flew out and choreographed the video like the amazing dancer he is" Matt said smiling and before hugging and kissing his awesome boyfriend

Wow do you guys think you can teach the guys to do the dance and perform it in the next assembly Mr Shue asked as the two nodded and smiled.

After glee Mike and Matt held hands and went to Mike's locker. Mike smiled and threw his books in his locker.

"So is this your surprise from last night" Mike asked as he grabbed his AP Chemistry book

"Yes and I'm glad i'm back you had no idea what is was like missing your lips" Matt said

Mike blushed and took Matt's hands and was at her locker and looked at the two in jealously. Why were they taking her spotlight. It's hers and only hers. Mike can dance in her spotlight but not steal it, by singing. She walked up to Mike and Matt who were at Mikes locker and smirked. Mike and Matt looked at her knowing something was up

AN1: watch?v=SS4mBW1GuGw this is the song Matt was singing to and Mike was dancing to and it happens to be a song Dijon Talton sings. He is the most talented singer. Please check out the video

AN2: The song Mike sings in the car is Play it Again by Luke Bryan


	10. Assembly

The next week at the assembly the group of guys and girls were getting ready to perform. Mike was warming up since he's performing first. Then he's performing with the dance team. Then Matt. After that Glee meaning the guys. He's thankful that all the cuts are healed. Matt came up behind him and hugged him.

"Ready to kill this Michael Chang" Matt said

"Yes I am Matthew" Mike said

Matt gave him a good luck kiss and smiled. Rachel on the other hand was preparing to dump a bucket of slushie all over him to humiliate him.

"Welcome students to this years annual pep rally. First performer we have is from Mckinley's New Directions give it up for Mike Chang" Emma said

Mike took a breath and went to the microphone and started

**Don't tell me not to live,**  
**Just sit and putter,**  
**Life's candy and the sun's**  
**A ball of butter.**  
**Don't bring around a cloud**  
**To rain on my parade!**  
**Don't tell me not to fly-**  
**I've simply got to.**  
**If someone takes a spill,**  
**It's me and not you.**  
**Who told you you're allowed**  
**To rain on my parade!**  
**I'll march my band out,**  
**I'll beat my drum,**  
**And if I'm fanned out,**  
**Your turn at bat, sir.**  
**At least I didn't fake it.**  
**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!**  
**But whether I'm the rose**  
**Of sheer perfection,**  
**Or freckle on the nose**  
**Of life's complexion,**  
**The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,**  
**I gotta fly once,**  
**I gotta try once,**  
**Only can die once, right, sir?**  
**Ooh, life is juicy,**  
**Juicy, and you see**  
**I gotta have my bite, sir!**  
**Get ready for me, love,**  
**cause I'm a commer,**  
**I simply gotta march,**  
**My heart's a drummer.**  
**Don't bring around a cloud**  
**To rain on my parade!**  
**I'm gonna live and live now,**  
**Get what I want-I know how,**  
**One roll for the whole show bang,**  
**One throw, that bell will go clang,**  
**Eye on the target and wham**  
**One shot, one gun shot, and BAM**  
**Hey, Mister Arnstein,**  
**Here I am!**  
**I'll march my band out,**  
**I will beat my drum,**  
**And if I'm fanned out,**  
**Your turn at bat, sir,**  
**At least I didn't fake it.**  
**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.**  
**Get ready for me, love,**  
**'cause I'm a commer,**  
**I simply gotta march,**  
**My heart's a drummer.**  
**Nobody, no, nobody**  
**Is gonna rain on my parade!**

After Mike was done Rachel dumped the bucket and Mike got covered in slush. Matt looked shocked and went and cleaned his boyfriend up. Mike cried and felt Matt rinse his hair. Ryder and Jake followed to make sure the two were okay. Matt cleaned off his boyfriend and got him ready to perform with his team. The glee club looked at their soloist. Mike was stretching when he was approached by Ryder.

"So what happened dude" Ryder said

"I don't know and I know who did it but glee today I'm singing my heart out" Mike said

Ryder smiled as Mike went out and performed. Mike came back after and ran into his boyfriends arms

"Are tired yet dude" Matt asked

"No I'm just getting started" Mike said while drinking some water

Matt smiled and grabbed him and dragged him to where the glee guys were waiting

"Well someone is happy after there slushie incident" Puck said

"Ya I am because Rachel is gonna hear a song that I've been meaning to sing to her since day one of this whole thing" Mike said

"Which is" Jake asked

"Gives you hell" Mike said smiling

The glee guys did a group hug and then went on and did the number for Matt and the crowd loved it. After that they got ready for their glee number. Mike held the mic a little bit uneasy after singing is what got him covered in slush the first time. The glee guys looked over at Mike to reassure him everything is ok. Mike took a breath and started

**Ooooh, Ooooh**

**Uptown girl**  
**She's been livin' in her uptown world**  
**I bet she never had a backstreet guy**  
**I bet her mama never told her why**  
**I'm gonna try for an**

**Uptown girl**  
**She's been livin' in her white bread world**  
**As long as anyone with hot blood can**  
**And now she's looking for a downtown man**  
**That's what I am**

**And when she knows what she wants**  
**from her time**  
**And when she wakes up **  
**and makes up her mind**  
**She'll see I'm not so tough**  
**Just because **  
**I'm in love with an**

**Uptown girl**  
**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**  
**She's getting tired of her high-class toys**  
**And all her presents from her uptown boys**  
**She's got a choice**

**Oooooooooooooooh _[x2]_**

**Uptown girl**  
**Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls**  
**But maybe someday when my ship comes in**  
**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**  
**And then I'll win**

**And when she's walkin'**  
**she's lookin' so fine**  
**And when she's talkin'**  
**she'll say that she's mine**  
**She'll say I'm not so tough**  
**Just because **  
**I'm in love with an**

**Uptown girl**  
**She's been livin' in her white bread world**  
**As long as anyone with hot blood can**  
**And now she's looking for a downtown man**  
**That's what I am**

**Oooooooooooooooh _[x2]_**

**Uptown girl**  
**She's my uptown girl**  
**You know I'm in love with an**  
**Uptown girl**  
**She's my uptown girl**  
**You know I'm in love**

With an uptown girl

After the assembly for once Mike can't wait to go to glee. Mike got into glee and sat next to Ryder and Matt.

"Ok guys lets start off with congratulating are every own Mike Chang and the McKinley high dance team who are going to New York to become first time ever national champions " mr shue said smiling

Mike heard the applause and smiled. Rachel rolled her eyes knowing this was for attention.

"Mr shue I have a song I'd like to sing" mike said

"come on mike show us what you got " he said

AN1: Sorry for the long wait

AN2: Next update will be soon i promise


End file.
